Rails of Highland Valley: Run to Revenge
' Image65.jpg|Title card. Rails of Highland Valley: Run to Revenge' (also known as Run to Revenge for short) is a 2016 Trainz 2010-made film and is the first special of the Rails of Highland Valley series. Made for YouTube by user CottonBeltSD40T, the first part was released on April 14, 2016 and the final part was completed on February 1, 2017. ROHV fans gave to film positive feedback. Plot Part 1: Life is usually going great on the NS railroad, trains are running like normal every day. Meanwhile on the CSX, Dave, Larry, Tannen, and Adam are feeling miserable. They are upset that NS seems to be more successful, so they form a plan to get revenge. Their idea is to brainwash everyone so that they can get away with taking over their railroad and expanding the size of the CSX railroad. When the plan is ready, the four set off for Highland Valley. Meanwhile, Nicholas gets assigned by Mr. Edwards to take a freight train to a CSX interchange rail yard (most likely somewhere in Ohio). Will warns Nicholas to take no notice if the CSX engines tease him. Later on, Shawn and Kerry have just delivered a load of coal to the Tidewater Power Plant. As they are heading out to take a break, they see Daliah, Fatty, Tannen, and Adumb going by, and start to become suspicious of what they are doing. They come to a conclusion that they are attempting to hurt the NS, and go after them. Meanwhile with Nicholas, he is on a roll as he passes through the countryside on his way to the yard. He finally arrives, but receives rude comments from Jose and Andrew. They mention that CSX will be taken over soon, but Nicholas ignores them. After Nicholas delivers his train, he is still laughing about their crazy thoughts about CSX taking over the NS, and thinks it is crazy than when he and John (SP) saw a UFO. '''Part 2: '''Back at Highland Valley, Josiah and Jordan deliver a freight train. Josiah is done for the time being, but Jordan has to pick up coal hoppers from a mine and deliver them (most likely to a power plant somewhere further away, as he wasn't seen again until Part 4), claiming that it is his last job until CSX finally takes over. After Jordan leaves, Josiah joins Will, Lily, and Lilim in the shed. Later, the real danger begins. Dave, Larry, Tannen, and Adam arrive at Highland Valley and slow approach the sheds to kidnap Will, Lilim, Lily, and Josiah, who are conversing with each other in the shed. Kerry and Shawn return and realize that they were too late to stop the CSX engines. They also notice that their friends are in trouble. They plan to rescue them, but their plan backfires when Ben and Stewart are ordered to get them. Soon, Nicholas is almost home to Highland Valley. Just then, he is stopped by an SD60M and kidnapped by an AC4400CW, who takes him back to Highland Valley and shows him what has happened to his friends. Nicholas is shocked when he discovers that CSX is taking them hostage. Later, Lily meets up with Nicholas and tells him that it might be too late to do anything, as everyone else is already in danger. Just then, Trevor and Lilie sneak up behind Lily and capture her. Nicholas is blocked from saving Lily, as two groups of CSX engines pursue him up the mountain. Nicholas loses them, but is captured by Dave, who takes him back. When they arrive, Nicholas is more worried when he realizes that his friends are brainwashed. They don't recognize Nicholas and even try to make him CSX too. Nicholas tries hard to convince them that they are his friends, and suddenly brings them all back their memories. Later, Daliah is upset that his brainwashing attempt failed. Larry, Tannen, and Adam agree. Dave then announces that if the brainwashing attempt didn't work, they might have to eliminate NS locomotives in a rather harsher way. '''Part 3: '''Later, Adam and Dave are at the Industrial Wasteland Yard waiting for an NS freight train to arrive. They plan for it to be the final NS train before they are officially destroyed. The train is led by Kevin and Wyatt, who have worked hard taking a train from Birmingham, AL to Harrisburg, PA and later getting their present freight train from Harrisburg to Industrial Wasteland. The two engines are surprised that the yard has CSX locomotives instead of NS. They suddenly run across Dave and Adam, who compliment them for doing a good job, and suddenly expose their plan for CSX taking over. Before they can do further thinking about the situation, they are captured by Larry. Very soon after, the CSX takeover attempts are in full swing. Nicholas is lonely going up the mountain when he sees Jose and Andrew (the same engines who insulted him earlier) blocking his path. They tell Nicholas that his time is up, and try to kidnap him, only to be rammed into by Josh, who claims that "his brakes are jammed". Nicholas arrives back at the yard and meets Will and Shawn. The three then discover that Mr. Edwards is giving orders to Larry, Stewart, and Tannen, and are shocked that Mr. Edwards is controlling CSX locomotives. Just then, a CSX freight arrives, and Mr. Edwards offers the crew some lunch options, including Five Guy's burgers, which he had promised the engines back in the Beaten Up Short. This makes them more shocked. Just then, Nicholas goes up to Mr. Edwards and tries to get him to realize that he is doing wrong, only to be rudely told off. And worse, Mr. Edwards summons Arika and Dennis to take Nicholas to the scrapyard. Arika and Dennis deliver Nicholas to a scrapyard on the Detriot Connecting Railroad. Nicholas feels depressed and defeated, believing that he is surely done for and his friends are only heading for worse. However, Nicholas notices that Kevin and several other engines are in the scrapyard with him, and this gets him to believe that he still has a chance. With that, he them escape. Back at Highland Valley, the others engines (now including Marie) are out of fuel and trapped on the deadline. They all worry more, as Nicholas is nowhere to be seen. Just then, Nicholas arrives back at the yard and notices that they are out of fuel. However, he has an idea. Nicholas sees a fuel train at Tidewater. CSX Ben and Stewart are guarding it and warn Nicholas to stay back or they will bump into him. However, Nicholas has outsmarted them, as they are all on different tracks, so they cannot do anything to Nicholas. Just then, Stewart and CSX Ben are led to a heated argument that completely distracts them. That brings on Nicholas' change to steal the fuel train. He successfully gets it past Ben and Stewart, but Dave notices Nicholas and pursues him down the line. The chase continues until Daliah is diverted onto another track that leads to a dead end. Nicholas gets the fuel train back, and refuels the other engines. Just then, they notice Mr. Edwards, and Nicholas gives him his memories back. Mr. Edwards is very shocked when he learns what CSX is doing to them. He then thinks of a plan to fight against CSX for control. He has Nicholas, Josiah, and Kerry search scrapyards for kidnapped NS locomotives and Shawn, Will, Lilim, Lily, and Marie to call their friends for help. They want to summon Cure Bright first, but she is unavailable, so they contact another engine Cure Bright knows. Kris and Dan are sitting in Eureka Yard when Kris gets the message about a takeover plan, and both engines know that they need to find Cure Bright. Just then, a UP freight train stops by them, and they ask the engines for help to fight off CSX, but they refuse to, as they are busy. Kris and Dan send a text to Cure Bright in hopes that she will respond. Cure Lemonade is in the yard as well, and asks about what is going on. Meanwhile, Cure Dream is done working when she is harassed by two CP GEVOs by the names of Hunter and Harrison, who explain that CP is involved with helping CSX wipe out of NS, and they are joining in. Cure Dream asks Momokaabout it, and Momoka is already aware, as Lilim had sent her a message. Cure Dream calls in her team members, who are not busy at the time. When Cure Dream's team has teleported to Toronto, they along with Cure Dream and Momoka talk about their plans to help the NS. '''Part 4: '''Meanwhile on the Marias Pass, a BNSF SD40-2 finds Cure Black and Cure White and tells them that he got a message about the takeover plan. They agree to be of assistance. Back at a UP yard in Snyder, TX, Cure Bright finally finds out what is going on, and asks her friends to help her. They all agree to. They teleport themselves to Highland Valley. Then they steal some trains from CSX and deliver them for the NS. Later, the engines are impressed with how well their alliance is coming along. They even get steam engines to join them, which includes Jacob, Barry, Steve, Connor, Big Mac, and even the cast of Thomas and Friends. Very early that morning, Nicholas is assigned to patrol some nearby yards to make sure their team is in place. When he returns, he finds his friends and some of their allies having a meeting about the fight against CSX, and they agree to do it that afternoon. Later, Daliah, Fatty, and Arican't hear about the plan and agree to fight back. Dave orders other CSX locomotives to drop everything and get to their fighting positions. Nicholas is set to proceed to the CSX Flint Yard, but he is on stand by. Dave, Larry, Tannen, and Adam charge at Kerry, Josiah, Will, and Shawn while Lilie charges at Lily, Marie, and Lilim. As the battles are in full swing, Nicholas sets off. He is chased by several groups of CSX locomotives, but they all fail to stop him. When Nicholas arrives at the yard, he picks up the yardmaster, and tells him what the bad CSX engines are up to on the way back. They soon make it back, and see that the fight is still not over yet. '''Part 5: '''When Nicholas returns, he is shocked to discover that everyone is planning to give up and let CSX have it. Nicholas is rather upset and demands to everyone to not stop there. He also reminds everyone that they have a good life and that they can't lose it to CSX. This gets everyone to wise up and realize Nicholas' feelings. Nicholas reveals that he left because he had to report this to the CSX controller in Flint, MI. He then climbs out of Nicholas' cab and demands to know who did it. The bad engines try to hide it, but to no avail. They then decide to run away (teleport away). The next morning, Dave has teleported to Springfield Industrial, hoping that the others wouldn't find him there. But somehow, they did. The engines and Mr. Edwards then confront Daliah for starting an illegal merger attempt. After Dave is beaten up, Nicholas is ordered to push him out of the yard, where he runs loose before crashing into Jack, Waidy, and another GEVO, who were pulling an oil train. Afterwards, Amber and Matthew take over the oil train. Dave notices that after being re-railed, he was joined by Larry, Adam, and Tannen. They were also caught by Officer Evans, who takes them to their yard. After arriving, Officer Evans leaves to take a freight train to Harrisburg, PA. Dave, Larry, Tannen, and Adam notice that their minions were also caught and sitting idle in the yard. Mr. Dunn and Mr. Soldan arrive and give all of the engines a severe punishment for their involvement in this plan. Back at home, the engines are relieved that they saved their railroad. Some of their friends then arrive and visit them for a bit before heading back home. Nicholas soon reveals that he had been warned about the whole thing all along, as when he was taking his train to the CSX interchange yard, he met up with Jason, Timothy, Eileen, and Teduka, who were aware of the scheme and tried to warn Nicholas. Just then, Timothy, Matthew, Benjamin, John, and Marie join the others. Benjamin and John feel inspired by the last few days and plan to make movies for their Trainz series based on the event. Nicholas explains that even if CSX is their rival, they still need them, as they need someone to compete with. Why It's Okay # It's characters (while a bit bland and sometimes unoriginal) are still likable. # While the animation is laggy and low quality, it's still decent. # The funny scenes and dialogue work. # While cliched and predictable, the plot is okay. Good Qualities # The action scenes are great. # Nicholas' message about not giving up is one of the best parts of the movie. # Some scenes go a bit dark. # Sometimes, the villains are great at doing their talents. # The final battle was epic. # Cameos of the Thomas an Friends characters (despite being pointless). # The film goes realistic. For example, the antagonists got what was coming to them as class I railroad mergers are now illegal. Bad Qualities # Occasionally, the scenes drag out for too long. # As most of the time, some characters are unoriginal and named after characters from various media. # The antagonists whimper at the end although they were totally evil in other parts of the movie. Category:2010s films Category:Average films Category:Youtube films Category:Trainz Simulator films Category:Action films Category:Comedy films